Adventure time: Shadow of war
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Finn is banished from death, Ooo is in ruins and it is up to Finn and friends to face the army of Sauron.
1. Banished from death

**Adventure time and Shadow of mordor or Shadow of war**.

 _Billions of years ago, before the Mushroom War, there was an Elf, but not just any elf he was Celebrimbor the greatest smith of the second age. The one that helped forge the Rings of Power with Sauron and died keeping the rings where abouts a secret, costing him his life. Soon Years after Sauron was defeated a ranger of Gondor named Talion was killed along with his family for a blood sacrifice for the return of Celebrimbor, but fate the cruel yet fair mistress had other plans and Celebrimbor chose to share Talion's body. Together with the help of rebellious orcs, Elves, men, and dwarves they fought against the forces of Sauron's growing army and saved Middle Earth for another thousand years and during that time the ranger found love in again in the form of a warrior woman named Lithariel. Talion asked the wraith to lift them from his curse and the wraith agreed giving Talion his life once more. The ranger and the warrior had a family together and lived in peace. But Talion in his old age and Celebrimbor knew this peace wouldn't last forever, so in secret they forged a new Ring of Power, one not made with Sauron's influence, making a nearly perfect ring to combat Sauron and his forces. Soon the races scattered from each other and soon man advanced in technology and science, replaced magic. This proved to be man's downfall as they were soon at war with each other, creating the Great Mushroom War and destroying half of Middle earth. This resulted in very few humans surviving the ordeal and with it the history of Middle Earth. And while the strength of Middle Earth which was now called the land of Ooo fell, Saurons forces began to grow again, waiting for their chance to rise again. He was returning and no one could stop him._

 **Thousands of years later in the land of Ooo.**

"Gasp!" A rush of cold air ran straight through Finn's body as his eyes snapped, only to stare at the midnight sky. A million bright stars twinkled upon him, the bright moon casted an eerie glow across the ruins of Candy Kingdom floor. Confused and dazed with his vision blurry, he tried to stand on his own before he fell and stumbled on his knee's.

"Jake? PB? Marcie? Anyone?!" He tried to call out as he managed to regain his lost footing.

He grunted as he grabbed hold of his chest. Sure he was tough and had a high resistance to pain, like this was nothing to what he's been through, but he sadly wasn't invincible and could still feel sore from time to time. When he finally got hold of his footing, he looked down to notice that the entire right sleeve where ripped off of his dark blue henly top under his green fur lined vest, exposing his cybernetic arm made entirely out of Carbon metal that reached his bicep. (Imagine Edward Elrics metal arm but to past the elbow). He wore a arm bracer and wolf fur for a fingerless glove on his left hand and his right had briwn fur on the metalic forearm and grip bandages that covered all but the metalic fingers. His brown fur trimmed cloak that Raggedy Princess made for him for his birthday was now torn and frayed at the bottom edge. His blue cargo jeans were tattered at the ankles, brown cloth bandages where wrapped around his shins, ankles and instep and his brown tactical boots. His hip pouches where perfectly intact and a green sling bag with a small phone in the strap with a handmade sheath sewn into it. His trademark bearhat was gone showing his braided blonde hair and the hairs on his chin.

As he looked, he noticed something odd as the world around him seemed to flicker and wave like flames. Distorting and obscuring the images of buildings in ruins and some on fire. It was both beautiful and very strange, and even though Finn has seen many messed up things 'this' kinda frightened him.

"Where the heck am I?"

He then began to look around this strange and distorted world moving forward, before his foot kicked something on the ground and made him look down. Down on his feet was his now broken Root sword. It's blade was broken half and had a dagger like appearence. It was stained in an ink like substance, as he bent down to pick it up he stared at his own reflection. And in an instant his head began to hurt as the world once again shifted and changed.

 ***Flashback images***

Images and flashes went through his head, he struggled to piece it all together. Candy Kingdom citizens panicking and running through the streets as huge chunks of fire and stone was shot into the sky killing most. He still remembered the faces of his hideous and with jagged teath but he did remember they were dressed in armor painted in red, they captured and even eaten some of the Candy people. Even with the combined might of Marceline, Jake, Finn and the Bannanna gaurds they had extreme difficulty fighting back, the magic the envaders used was so dark and powerful that it curroupted the Gumball gaurdians and turned them against the kingdom. And finally he remembered nothing but darkness and the feeling of a sharp object coming through his back.

 ***Flashback end***

Finn only rised up with the broken sword as he remembered what had happened and he asked one question that now plauged his mind.

"Am I dead?"

 **"You are banished from death."** Finn screamed and spun around in shock, holding his broken blade as he tried to find the origin of the voice. But all he saw was a wisp of blue flames dissapear as soon as he saw it.

"Who's their?!" Finn asked/demanded as he searched for the voice swinging his broken blade.

 **"Like you young one, lost and confused..."** A ghostly figure the began to take shape as it stared at the boy.

This ghostly figure was that of a man. His face looked old and rotted like that of a corpse but he held a deep scowl as he glared slightly at the boy. The figure glowed white and blue while clad in armor that glowed like a white light. He had long black hair with pointed ears and a crown like head band across his head. His back had a quiver with arrows and small amount daggers on his chest.

"Then what happened to me?" He asked as the ghost walked over to him.

 **"You have been slain, you died in battle before your friends could escape the attack."**

Finn of course only groaned as being dead kinda sucked, but he still felt hus heart beat and air go through his lungs.

"Wait. So if I died, then how can the ol' heart still be working?" he asked the ghost.

 **"Did you not hear me when I said you are banished from death? Now you've been cast aside between the worlds of light and dark.** **A curse now binds us together to walk to walk this land for all time."** Finn's eye's widen in suprise at this.

 **"But** **this land can be saved, You have been chosen to Save this land from an ancient and powerful evil, and only by stopping it can we be free of our curse."** He said as Finn turned around to face the wraith.

"Chosen... by what?" He asked.

 **"By that ring on your finger. It holds an ancient power within. But the rest I cannot remember."** He then pointed to the ring Finn's mom gave to him as a goodbye gift before he left the island. Finn looked at the silver ring on his left index finger as it began to glow a bright blue with runes he couldn't understand, but he felt a power course through his body.

And as soon as he knew it he was back at the mortal world, he then picked up a red two-handed handle he then pressed a button and activated it bringing out a blue blade that looked like a saber but was big enough for his size. This was the 'hardlight' saber, a energy sword who's blade was as hard and durable as a regular blade but was razor sharp, PB made it for him after his old sword got destroyed. He placed the hilt to his waist and his 'dagger' in his sling bag sheath and wondered in the ruins of the Candy kingdom.

He began to wonder around the streets seeing nothing but destroyed buildings and red flags that had war symbols, just how long has he been dead for? As Finn took another step he heard.

"MAGGOT!"

A snarl reveberated in Finns ears like pitched Swill both angry and Fierce like. For a solid second he wasn't sure what he was looking at, or if iit was real! He remembered fighting these creatures before his dying moments but now... now...

It looked like something fresh out of a nightmare.

He found himself staring at a gang pf creatures that were neither human or monster, but some Strange mix between the two. Creatures with dark skin, some a ruddy type of yellow, others green, and some pale white and light blue. But they all wore metal armor clad in dark crimson red.

The leader of the group leered him a sticky glower, exposing it's jagged pale white teeth and bright, piggish eyes.

"Looks like we missed a Ranger during the Siege boy's." It snarled, brandishing an iron cleaver. "An easy mistake to fix."

"Ranger?"

He could only imagine, He looked quite a sight with his tattered Cloak and ragged clothes. But a Ranger?

What in Globs name was that?

 **"Orcs."** The wraith spat the word in Finn's ear, circiling around him with a snarl, his words finding him in the time it took a man to blink. **"You'll find this land infested with them, and those they have broken. They don't understand that times have changed; but you are still a fierce warrior."**

And with a wave of the wraith's hand spectral bow then appeared in Finn's left hand.

 **"Use my bow, young one."** He instructed. **"Let it smite our enemies."**

He did.

Despite never using a bow in his life, Finn watched mystified, dumbfounded as time slowed down and he expertly selected an arrow from the ghostly quiver on his back, and fired.

He kept firing until all but the leader where slain. The leader squaked in suprise and tried to run. But Finn shot his leg, pinning the Orc down.

 **"Go to him."** The wraith instructed him.

Finn did.

As Finn walked up to him he placed his hand on the Orcs face. They looked through his mind, demanding that he tells them if Finn's friends survived the siege.

The Orc told them that any survivors were reported moving to the North. And with the information, Finn let him go to flee in terror.

 **"Then North we shall go."**

"Yeah, if we can trust a word he said."

 **"Trust has nothing to do with it. His thoughts cannot lie."**

They then heard a horn like alarm. And not wanting to die again, Finn snuck his way out of the fallen kingdom and headed to the North.

 **Finally. Leave a review and give me more ideas of how Finn should interact with the Uruk's, his friends and the kingdoms under Orc control.** **Finn** **is nineteen.**


	2. Uruk camp and Old flame

**Shadow of mordor and adventure time do not belong to me.**

Finn and his new ghostly compainion traveled to the North, and during their journey they had seen all manners of new creatures such as Graug's gigantic creatures with massive claws and teeth, the Caragors, Wargs, and other creatures that these Orcs somehow brought with them. Huntress wizard would enjoy hunting these things with him if he ever found her again.

It also turned out that the Candy kingdom wasn't the only one to fall as almost all the kingdoms where now under Orc control.

Finn also discovered their where new perks to his curse. His speed, strength, stealth, and he was now able to climb and vault through obsticals with great agility and manuverability.

The two traveled the lands looking into the minds of Orcs to get information about the survivor's where about's they had no luck until one Uruk that owned a slave that was with the survivors was at the nearest Orc camp called the slavers domain.

Gimub was one of the many Uruk captains located around Ooo and their influence was everywhere. But Finn was determined to get what he needed and free some slaves along the way.

After a few days of travel they finally made it to the Uruk camp, which was fairly small and held various creatures of Ooo and even their own kind in iron cages, with little to eat and no comfort. As he entered the camp he heard a scream of a slave, And Finn hid behind a wooden barrier. He peeked over the edge and saw the sight of two Uruks beating down on a runaway slave, who was one of the Lump people senselessly. Finn was about to activate his sword until his wraith companion stopped him.

 **"Don't you see?"** Said the wraith who appeared, just as the lump person's screams faded. **"The creature provided us a distraction."**

They both looked and watched the Uruks carry the Lumpy person away, until they were out of sight.

"ButI can't just leave him. It's my job to protect these people. Creature or not." Finn said as he started to study his surroundings. "Plus theres more were that slave came from. And I'm gonna set them free. One of them might be the guy we're looking for, then we'll leave."

The wraith looked at the young human in silence, but he was impressed that the young man was still willing to help those in need, no matter what the situation. But he then realized that it was going to take a while for Finn to even find the Uruk they're looking for.

" **Why use your human sight to track the Uruk** **? I see more than any mortal."** The wraiths voice said, echoing inside Finns head.

Finn's vision then turned to the familiar distorted world as he saw the world through the wraith world l, as his blue eyes glew brighter. He saw his target who was highlighted red and his vision zoomed to his prey as time slowed down.

Once his prey was confirmed to be at camp Finn's eyesight switched to normal.

 **"Kill the Orc captain. Cut off the head of the snake and the body will wither."**

'Yeah but I can't go in like I usually do.' Finn said in his mind as he eyed the orcs standing on the high platforms over the encampment with crossbows. 'The archers, I need to take those guys out if I wanna fight this guy. I need to be smart about this, for once.'

He then crouched and climbed to the higher platforms.

Meanwhile the slaves were working their butts off until one watched in awe as the Uruk archers where being pulled out of view. A random slave then spotted Finn walking across the rope bridges in quiet balance. And it seemed like the Orcs didn't know the human was there. They were to busy surrounding a small group of slaves near one of the iron spiked cage. One lage green Uruk with a thorny metal helmet was taunting them with a hovering swords as they crouched in the corner, "I love it when a slave begs for mercy. If one more runs, we'll be out..."

This Uruk was none other than Gimub the slaver, and his cruelty and mistreatment to those innocent creatures knew no bounds.

Finn then crouched across the ropes above the Uruk group intently like some hungry animals as Gimub kept growling.

"Thought you were fast enough to escape, eh? No weakling creature can outrun an Uruk! See those slaves." he shouted to his fellow Orcs, who cheered, howled and nodded. This made Gimub smile as he walked towards the slaves, who where tied up next to the terrified ones. "They tried to run! And now they will die!"

Taking it as his call to action Finn leapt from the rope line with his unsheathed dagger and landed on the slaver, and stabbed him hard on the back of the shoulder. This startled the captain at first as he yelped in pain, but he quickly shook it off, grabbed Finn and threw him away from him. But Finn skillfully rolled in a crouch and charged at Gimub.

Gimub shouted. "Maggot!" The two clashed blades as Gimib sneered, "A pity I have to kill you. You would have made a strong slave."

Finn only glared at his opponent and said nothing. He merley shoved him back and started to fight all the Uruk with such speed and agility that it amazed the fluffy people. In the struggle they could've sworn they saw the wraith flash out of Finns body, mirroring his movements each time Finn cut them down.

As he fought, Gimub kept dodging away. He parried blows with Finn, who managed to duck his swings before thrusting his sword into the monster's stomach and swiped his dagger across the Uruks throat, effectively slitting his throat and as the Uruk was grabbing his open throat he crumbled like a bag of bones.

To the Fluffy people's suprise, the Uruks ran in terror as their leader had been slain, but one Uruk could be heard through the terrified screams, "THE GRAVEWALKER'S RETURNED, GUARD YOUR MINDS!"

Finn just watch the terrified Uruks scurry away like roaches, deeply confused on what that random Orc had said. 'Gravewalker? What in Globs name is that?'

 **'I don't know. But it feels... familiar. Like a distant memory, waiting to be** **remembered.'**

Finn then looked around until his eyes met a disheartining sight. He saw one of the slave were killed during the battle. Finn ice-blue eyes looked at the body sadly, he didn't hesitate during the fight, maybe he could've saved him. You see after Finn killed Fern his grass counterpart the guolilt had been weighing on him for almost two years, making him hesitate to kill.

 **"There was nothing you could've done."** the wraith said, trying to at least comfort the young man.

"It doesn't make it any better." Finn said sadly, eyes still focused on the body.

 **"This isn't your fault. This was the Dark Lords doing. But we must focus at the task at hand."**

Finn didn't say anything as he sheathed his sword and dagger. He then turned to the nearby slaves, who was leaning from the pole he was tied up to. Concerned, Finn placed a hand on the slave's shoulder, who looked at the hero with silent relief in his weary eyes.

"You're alive. I always knew." One of the slaves said.

"Hey man, your safe now. No need to worry." Finn said.

As he began to untie the slaves, someone appeared from the the bend at the corner of his eye. He saw she was armed, so he whipped a hand at the hilt of his sword... But froze when he met a pair of light green eyes with dark green vertical pupils similar to those to a cat, and her skin is torquoise. She has leaf hair and tree antlers, along with a tan hood and a black eye mask. She wore a green shirt, tan pants, a black belt, a black cape, and long black/purple boots. She also sports a quiver of arrows on her back along with a bow, and a tan glove on one hand but not the other, she also had a single edged two handed sword sheathed on her back.

Finn knew exactly who it was, Huntress Wizard (HW for short). His hardened eyes instantly dropped as she gave him a smile, which made him at ease.

"Yo what's up Finn?" She exclaimed to the undying hero of Ooo.

"Hey HW, didn't see you there." Finn said letting go of the hilt of his sword.

"You look like you died." The female wizard said sarcastically, but deep down she was happy to see him as much as he was to her.

'You have no idea.' he thought. "What brings you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"I was looking for someone who knew where PB and the others are." Said Finn.

"More like saw them." She said chuckling a little as she reached one of the tied up slaves.

Finn's eyes flicked with intrest know. "Do you know where this guy is?"

"Of course." Huntress Wizard said as she untied the slave with her sword. "Your looking at her."

Finn had a mixture of fear and hope. He had found the person he was looking for and maybe they where still alive. "Where did they go?" he asked. "Do you even know?"

HW released the slave, who ran off, and turned around to Finn. "Maybe."

"HW, please. This isn't the time for secrets." Finn said begging her to tell him.

HW lookes into her 'unofficial boyfriends' eye's and saw his desperation, she took a moment to think. "Alright but not here," she finally said. "Come back to this place tonight. I'll tell you what's going on when I see you there." She then handed him a map.

"I'll be there." He said as she walked away.

 **"Strange creature, is she not?"** The wraith said appearing beside Finn.

"She really is, huh?" Finn said until something caught his eye near a cliffside. It was like a pair of eyes where watching him. He simply ignored it and walked back to the lands of Ooo.

 **And that's it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Bio

**I don't own anything.**

Finn Campbell Mertens:

Sex: Male

Race: Men/Asgardian/Wizard

Status: Somewhere between alive and undead.

Eye color: Normal blue (Formal)

Icy blue (Due to his connection to the wraith.)

Alias: Gravewalker, Pig skin, Tark, Tasty, Man Filth, Maggot, Meat, Blood, and Man swine.

Occupation: Hero of Ooo, (Technically speaking) a Ranger, adventurer, unofficial boyfriend to Huntress Wizard

Background: Decendant of the Dunidine and Asgardians, Finn was born to Minerva Campbell and Martin Mertens in an technologically advanced Hub Island. Times where peacful until his father's past came back to bite him, which tragically ended with the seperation of the family. Finn eventually made it to the land of Ooo, where he was taken in by Joshua and Margret when they found him in the wilderness and raised him alongside Jake and Jermaine. Finn eventually found out who his parents were years later, and discovered that more humans where around scattered amongst the broken world. After meeting his mother, he was given a silver ring as a goodbye gift. Things where peacful, until an ancient evil greater than that of the Lich attacked Ooo and the Candy kingdom. Finn was unfortunately slain during the siege, but was soon resurrected and joined with a immensely undying spirit known as a wraith by the ring. Saving his life, but also putting a great and heavy burden upon him.

Powers, skills and abilities: Due to being bound to the wraith and the ring power, Finn's already near superhuman abillities have been been enhanced to supernatural levels.

Enhanced strength (Due to his Asgardian and Dunidine heritage)

Enhanced speed (Fast as an elf)

Enhanced reflexes (Elven like)

Enhanced agility (Elven like)

Immortal (Can come back from the dead)

Very durable (Also due to his Asgardian and Dunidune heritage)

Skillful swordsman

stealth

skilled climber

Wraith vision

Archery

Tracking abilities

Marksmenship

Can look into the minds of individuals: (Depends on how strong said individual's will is).

Huntress Wizard:

Sex: Female

Race: Wizard

Status: Alive

Eye color: light green

Alias: HW (By Finn)

Occupation: Wizard, Sometimes Mercenary, Hunter, unofficial girlfriend to Finn

Background: Little is known about her, but it is known that she joined the mad and sad world of wizarding in fear of becoming soft which makes her fear that if she ever went in a full relationship with Finn it would make her weak, no matter her love for him. She is know holding up in the forest hunting the new breed of creatures, helping slaves, and slaying Uruks.

Powers, skills, and abilities

Agile and nimble

Swordsmanship

Archery

Can travel through grass

Can become a tree or log

Can grow leaves and branches from her body

Has magic arrows that can levitate

Has excelent tracking abilities

Can fire bolts if lightning from her palms

The Wraith:

Status: Undead

Background: unkown, but is currently helping Finn find his friends and combat an ancient evil, and the forces of darkness.

Powers and abilities:

Archery

crafting

Undead

Power augmenter

 **Please ask any questions.**


End file.
